


I'm just messing with you, Cupcake

by ElleKing27



Series: Cupcakes and Lies [2]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, F/F, Fluff, Spies & Secret Agents, chaewon will give minjoo a heart attack one of these days, the nicknames continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleKing27/pseuds/ElleKing27
Summary: “Minjoo worked well with me.” You shrug with a smile. “Not a lot of people can keep up with this.” You say as you gestured towards yourself.“Perhaps that is something to keep in mind.” One of the Council members nods at your remark. A familiar voice. “Indeed, there isn’t a lot of people who can stand your…grandeur.”“Is that sarcasm I hear?”OrWhere Chaewon checks on Minjoo after their escape, and, surprise, surprise, she's tired.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Series: Cupcakes and Lies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080716
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	I'm just messing with you, Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after 2Kim's escape from the enemy
> 
> This time, I made the story longer :D
> 
> Happy reading!  
> Follow me on twitter @cheesyisthyname if you want huhu

//

“Good work, Ishtar,” the Council complements you.

A codename. The goddess of sex and war. You don’t know why they had given you that codename but you suppose that they find it apropos considering your… flirtatious personality. Although, it _is_ a bit ironic considering that you’ve never really used your body in _that_ way for mission or war for that matter.

It’s not that you’re against it. After all, as long as it gets the job done, you don’t mind it. Sex because of work and sex done privately is different. You make sure to make a clear distinction.

The reason why you haven’t done it after a decade in this line of work is simple. You don’t need it. Why would you need it when a few words could do the trick? You consider agents who resort to sex as being… _less capable_ —yeah let’s just put it that way.

Look, you can’t help it if you’re just that good. 

“Report,” the Council commands you from behind the bamboo blinds. Only with the help of dim lights are you able to make the outlines of the Council’s members from the other side. Normally, your golden eyes would’ve been fine seeing in the dark. A perk of a feline descendant. But they had put up a barrier against that.

You swear, if it weren’t for the fact that you’ve been with them for a long time—and that you know one of them personally—you would’ve thought that they’re the bad guys. It’s understandable though. Identities are important and so is protecting them. You’re using a codename for a reason.

“Friendly as always, I see.” You smirk as you cross your legs on your chair. “It was fine. Kim Minjoo was safely secured and brought back to HQ. Everything was as expected. Well, everything on the briefing at least.”

“Speak up, Ishtar. What is it?” A deep voice sounds from behind the blinds.

“The enemy showed up at the party too.” You scoff. “Would it have hurt to warn me beforehand?”

A moment of silence.

In the dim light, you could see the council looking at one another. This only proves your earlier suspicions. They didn’t know that the Thalian Empire would be there. The Council knows that they had managed to infiltrate the President’s Palace. So, it would make sense for them to be in our streets. And yet the Council didn’t expect this to happen.

Seems like there will be more trouble coming.

There’s a rat.

“I see.” Another voice from the Council. “And what about Kim Minjoo? I trust that she was… ‘cooperative’?”

Changing the subject.

As expected.

“The princess?” You smirk at the thought of the innocent woman. “She was much more cooperative than I thought she would be.”

“How so?”

“For one, she would make a great operative. An amazing actress. It was the princess’ first time sneaking around and she was great at fooling the enemy. I would bet that she could fool all of you too.” A bold statement. True nonetheless. “Well, except for the literal chameleon. No offense, Lady Ina.”

“None taken,” she replies with an amused tone in her voice. 

“Other than that… well…” you think back to the events that happened hours prior.

(

It’s been a few hours since both of you entered the underworld. It’s dark, musty, and humid but what can you do? It’s the only secure way to HQ that ensures no enemy would come following. Although, you would severely doubt any of the enemies would have come following after the display you and Minjoo had shown them.

Would one follow two horny people deeper into an alleyway? You think not.

You would be surprised if the Thalians hadn’t left that place feeling more single than ever. Then again, you’re not sure if those people even have a soul in the first place.

“Do you do that with everyone?” Minjoo asks from behind you. Her fingers holding tightly the ends of your jacket. You don’t blame her. It’s fucking dark in here even with your flashlight. You have to admit, the flashlight is only here to reassure her. Humans don’t take to kindly being in near-absolute darkness.

“Do what?”

“You know… _that_.”

“Not sure if I’m following, Sweetheart.” You smirk. You know _exactly_ what she’s talking about.

“ _That!_ ” She complains. “You know what I’m talking about, Ms. Agent!”

“One, I thought I told you to call me ‘babe’. And two—" Taking a glance behind you, a frowning Minjoo comes into view— “just say ‘make-out’, cupcake. Or ‘kiss’. No one is going to reprimand you for saying it.”

Her eyes narrow into a glare.

“Can you please answer the question?”

“Curious, aren’t you?” You raise one eyebrow at her. She groans and you chuckle. “It depends, Princess. If the situation calls for it, then I would do it. Of course, I would ask for consent first. I’m a gentle lady.”

“You didn’t ask me for consent.”

“I did.”

“When?”

“With my eyes.” You wink at her. “Joking aside, I did give you plenty of warning. If you pulled back even just a little, I wouldn’t have done it.”

“Somehow I find that hard to believe.”

“It’s true.” You shrug before coming to a stop. From a distance, you could already see the exit out of the underworld. You check one more time if there’s anyone following us. Golden eyes glow and you breathe. “ _Sah’ruæs ðe’io_.”

Rodents. Insects. Lastly, two ravens. The twins are watching.

No one else.

Good.

Both of you start walking again. Minjoo already saw you do this a few times earlier so she doesn’t ask anymore.

“Anyways, there are a hundred different ways to keep them away other than acting like two horny teenagers,” you continue.

“Then why didn’t we do that?” Even without looking back, somehow you know that she has her eyebrows furrowed.

“It’s the easiest,” you simply say.

“Isn’t that a stereotype though? Acting as a couple to escape?”

“A stereotype is there for a reason.”

She hums in response.

“Do I have your permission to kiss you again in the future?” you ask her with a laugh.

“Uh, I—I guess?”

“Either it’s a yes or a no, Darling.”

“Uhhhh.”

“You never know,” you speak with a lilt in your voice while glancing behind you. A blush on her face.

“O—Okay, you can.”

“Thank you, Honeybun,” you coo at her. “Don’t regret it.”

Perhaps to think about the efficacy of the strategy. Perhaps because she doesn’t have anything else to say. Regardless, both of you stay mum for the rest of the walk to the door to the upperworld. Not that it was long in the first place.

The door was marked with an oval and three scratch marks. The sign of the Watchers. We’re here. Almost. Both of you would still need to go into a bar and then back to the part of the underworld where HQ is located. But we’re basically here. The Watchers own the bar too so the chances of danger there is almost zero.

Just as you were about to open the door, Minjoo pulls on your arm. A serious look in her eyes.

“How do I really know that you’re the good guys? What if you’re part of the Thalia Empire?” She asks you. The hostile look from back when you first kidnapped her returning to her eyes.

“Really, Honey? After coming all this way, you’re asking this now?” You raise an eyebrow at her.

“Easier for me to track you and your group later if I know where your HQ is located.”

You know she was smart, but it looks like she’s smarter than you thought. But still. She’s too naïve.

“Do you really think Thalia would hire a feras?”

“They would do it exactly because it’s unexpected for them,” she argues back.

“Okay, fine. How about this.” You sigh before turning fully turning your body to face her. “If I was part of the Thalia Empire, why would I keep you alive?”

“To… make dad surrender?”

“Wrong.” You look at her seriously in the eyes. “That’s not their MO. Realistically speaking, you have no use for them. They don’t want the President to surrender. They want to destroy the Empyrion Republic. As in actually destroy it. They hate this place. The quickest way to do that is by assassinating your father. But he’s tightly secured. No one can touch him before going through hundreds of guards. But you?”

Stepping back, you lean against the door.

“You don’t have your father’s security and you’re the second-best thing to kill to expedite the complete annihilation of this country,” you bluntly tell her. “The public loves you. Losing a key public figure is the fastest way to chaos. More importantly, your father loves you. A lot. I’m sure you could guess what would happen to a country lead by a dispirited President, one that has lost his reason to live, and a disorganized public.”

She doesn’t say anything against that. Her eyes cast downwards and her thumb in between her teeth, biting her nails. This time, you know that she’s thinking. As harsh as your words were, she knows that you’re right. The Empire doesn’t have time for useless things like that when they can make us suffer more.

Their invasion of Empyrion soil boils down to two things. First, the lush lands and plentiful marble and æther crystal mines. The second and biggest reason, a difference in ideology. It might be a bit ridiculous for a war to start because of conflicting opinions, but wars have been started for less.

The difference in ideology is also why you hate the Empire with a passion.

“You’re right.” She sighs. You watch as the tension in her body leaves and your golden eyes turn into a crescent. Minjoo is a peculiar one. Strangely very trusting and not at the same time.

“Now, that we’ve settled that,” you push yourself off the door and stretch out your hand out for her, “shall we go, Cutie?”

“Yeah, okay.” Minjoo takes your hand.

You smirk and pull her in harshly. In a blink of an eye, your arms are around her and you’re about 1 cm away from kissing her. Minjoo is completely frozen and you’re not even sure if she completely understands the situation that she’s in. You kiss her anyway. You have her permission after all.

As fast as you pulled her in, you back away from her. An annoying smile on your face.

“Wha—Wha—” Her mouth opens and closes so many times that you’re almost convinced that Minjoo is half-fish.

“Don’t relax yet, Cupcake.” Another wink and you open the door.

“That—That wasn’t in our agreement!” She complains while hitting your shoulder and it makes you laugh. “We’re not even surrounded by enemies!”

“I never specified what situation I would or would not kiss you, did I?”

She glares at you with the passion of a mother in black Friday, and okay, maybe you should cut the teasing a bit. Putting your hands up in surrender, you try to appease her.

“Okay, okay, I won’t do it without warning again.”

“That means you’ll still do it.” Her eyes narrow at you. Perceptive.

“Maybe.” You can’t lie. You like doing it. Well, with her at least. “At least you’ll know when it’s coming?”

“And I can just stop you?” She looks at you suspiciously.

“Anytime, Honey.” You even cross your heart in an attempt to be honest. “I’ll stop if you tell me to.”

“Good.” She nods, satisfied with your promise.

“But did you hate the kiss though? Be honest, you enjoyed it, right?”

“Oh my god, I swear I will—”

)

“She worked well with me.” You shrug with a smile. “Not a lot of people can keep up with this.” You say as you gestured towards yourself.

“Perhaps that is something to keep in mind.” One of the Council members nods at your remark. A familiar voice. “Indeed, there isn’t a lot of people who can stand your… _grandeur_.”

“Is that sarcasm I hear, Lady Xy?”

“In any case, you’ve done well this time, Ishtar. You are dismissed until further notice.”

“Very well.” You stand up from the chair and lightly bow towards the Council. “ _May Night ensure Day’s glory._ ”

“ _And may Night guide you and Day embrace you,_ ” the Council returns. “You may go.”

You nod and leave through the big door behind you. The guards greet you on your way out and you greet them back.

Time to go back to your room. You’ll have to do some maintenance on your tools. Granted, you didn’t use much of it on the previous mission, but it’s still a good practice. After that, you should get in a bit of sorcery practice before you turn in for the night. Maybe check on Eunbi too while you’re at it? She’s probably back from her mission too. If not, then visit Wonyoung? You haven’t seen the kid in a while. Seeing how she’s doing wouldn’t be so bad.

Through the winding paths of HQ, you make your way to your room with ease. It’s located within one of the many sections of the Watchers’ HQ. Many of the agents don’t live in the dormitories. Instead, they’re often integrated within society as to not raise any suspicions.

Ah, finally, your room is in sight.

Entering the room, the first thing you do is lock the door. Then you walk over to your closet to change your clothes. Your room is fairly big compared to the others. It makes sense seeing as you are _technically_ part of the higher-ups. Not that you feel like one. You’re still doing the Council’s bidding just like when you were still a newbie, albeit more directly than before.

Just as you were about to start doing maintenance on your gun, a knock comes from your door.

“Open up! I know you’re in there!” A loud voice comes from the other side. Just from the voice you already know that it’s Eunbi. Well, that saves you the trouble of going to her later.

You open the door and look at her unimpressed.

“In case you didn’t know, it’s past midnight, Hades.” You call her by her codename. Real names aren’t allowed even within HQ. Only with a sound barrier erected could they be spoken.

“Like anyone ever sleeps in this place,” Eunbi scoffs.

“Excuse you? I do.”

“Uhuh, anyways, I got a job for you.”

“ _Again?_ ” you raise an eyebrow at her. “I _just_ got back from a mission.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not that hard, Ms. Womanizer.” She smiles.

“I do not womanize—”

“Check on the president’s daughter, will you, Ishtar? She’s in a new environment and having someone familiar might help,” she cuts you off mid-sentence. Rude.

“What? Did she have a breakdown or something?” your tone is sarcastic, but you’re honestly a bit worried.

“No, just a regular check up on how she’s doing.” Eunbi denies. “Besides, while the public will clueless, the president will probably know she’s missing tomorrow morning and we’re planning on contacting him soon after. She’ll have to be ready for that. And if you can, try convincing her into helping us too.”

“All right.” You nod in understanding. “Where’s she staying at?”

“In the Edelweiss section. Room 07.”

“Got it.” You close the door behind you and Eunbi tries to warn you.

“Be careful around her, you hear me? None of that shit you like to pull off. She’s the President’s daughter, Ishtar.” There’s this very serious look on Eunbi’s face and you’re just trying your best not to say ‘too late’.

The President’s daughter has unfortunately already experienced your ‘shit’ as Eunbi likes to call it.

“Relax, Hades.” You pet her shoulder with a grin. “I won’t let her hate us because of me.”

“You better.”

“See you later,” you say as you walk away. Eunbi just waves you off before going somewhere. You suspect it’s either her office or the infirmary. Probably her office because she’s a workaholic like that.

The walk over to Minjoo’s room wasn’t as long as the one from earlier. The Edelweiss section is located next to your section. The Council most likely put her there so she could be protected at all times, especially with all the special operatives in your section.

Knocking on the door, you didn’t have to wait long before the door opens.

“Yes? Oh, it’s you.”

You raise an eyebrow at that.

“What’s wrong with me?”

“Uh, um, nothing’s wrong. I just—Ahem, you can come in.” Minjoo opens the door to her room shyly and honestly you’re surprised that you’re even allowed in her room. It’s either she really trusts you or she’s just _that_ naïve. You’re leaning towards the latter.

You whistle as you come inside her temporary abode. It’s huge. Practically an apartment with its own kitchen and living room. In all the time you’ve been here, this is the first time that you’ve properly gone inside the rooms within the Edelweiss section as it’s reserved for guests only.

“You’ve got it good, Princess.” You look around the room thoroughly. Opening her fridge and cabinets, you make sure that she has everything she needs in here. The bathroom door is slightly open and you take a peek from afar. Good, it looks like all of the essentials she needs are here. You don’t doubt that the management has taken care of everything perfectly but it never hurts to make sure.

Taking a seat on one of the two sofas, you start browsing through the magazines laid out on the coffee table. You glance at the TV console in front. They even provided entertainment for Cupcake. Good.

“Are you done snooping around?” She looks at you unimpressed. You grin at her.

“Only to know more about you, darling.”

She rolls her eyes.

“So? Are you only here to invade my privacy or is there something else?” She snatches the magazine out of your hand before putting it back where it belongs. Minjoo stands before you with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

You, however, just lean back comfortably into the sofa, crossing your legs in the meanwhile. An annoyingly confident smile on your lips.

“It’s been a few hours since I’ve seen you, Pumpkin. How have you been?”

“Well, I was brought into a room with, um, the council, was it? Anyway, I was in that creepy room for a while. They told me what was happening—they even gave me a whole book about the current situation of the world—which by the way is very helpful and easy to understand—and it made me realize how much my dad had hidden from me. Then some girl named—or code-named—Persephone brought me to the infirmary and did a whole body check up on me. She also gave me clothes—you know, despite her deadpan look, she was actually really nice. And then I was escorted here and was told to rest so yeah.”

She ends it with a huge sigh, and you look at her with both of your eyebrows raised and a really amused smile.

“Need a breath, Honey?”

“No, I’m fine.” Her body is so tense that you’re worried for her.

“Okay, then.” You chuckle. “It’s been a stressful day, hasn’t it?”

Minjoo sighs again before completely deflating. Practically throwing herself onto the sofa with zero energy. Yeah, she looks tired.

“You know, six hours ago, I thought I was going to just stay in my room all night. Watch some movies and stuff.” Her head rests on the back of the sofa, her eyes closed. “Instead, I got kidnapped by some pretty lady from a secret organization and found out the horrible situation our country is in and how badly dad is in dealing with the problem.”

If it was any other moment, you would’ve asked her if she really thought you’re pretty. This doesn’t seem to be the right time to be making jokes, however.

“Your father is a great president for what it's worth.” You try to comfort her. “Just… sucks at conflict.”

“He’s always been a pacifist to a fault,” Minjoo snorts. Then she adjusts her position to face you. Her back against the sides of the sofa. “Anyway, your code name is Ishtar?”

She must’ve heard it from the council.

“At your service, Princess.”

“So… what’s your real name? You said you would tell me.” She looks curious. Is it really that exciting to learn your name?

“I said _maybe_ I’ll tell you.” She gives you this glare and you raise an eyebrow at her. “Do you _really_ want to know?”

“Yes.”

“All right, but you have to promise not to tell anyone.”

“Okay, I promise.”

“Swear on Empyrion’s name.”

“I swear on Empyrion’s name that I will not tell anyone Ms. Ishtar’s real name without permission.” With one hand on her heart, she swears in front of you. You chuckle before standing up.

You whisper into the air.

“ _Nohleuss Saa’naah_ ”

The wind shifts.

A small ball of light forms in front of you.

You sit back down comfortably on the sofa.

“A sound barrier?” Minjoo looks at you confused. “Even though we’re inside the headquarters?”

“Protocol.” You shrug.

“So…?”

“It’s Kim Chaewon,” you state.

"Wait, wait, wait.” Immediately, Minjoo sits up straight and looks at you incredulously. “So, you mean to tell me that your actual name is Chaewon? Like, it's not an alias or whatever?"

"No?” Leaning your head against your head, you smile at her. “I mean, think of it this way. They'll never expect that it's actually my real name."

"You know, for a secret agent, that's extremely dumb yet smart at the same time." There’s this fascinated look in her eyes and you’re not too sure if you like it or not.

“Besides, even if they search for a ‘Kim Chaewon’, they’ll find nothing. As far as the world is concerned. Kim Chaewon died ten years ago in a car crash.” 

“Then why go through the trouble?”

“Just because,” you gloss over it. “Anyways, it’s already your bedtime, sweetheart. You should go to sleep. Tomorrows a big day. The Council will be negotiating with your Father tomorrow. Ah, don’t worry though. Nothing will happen to you. Although, you would save us a lot of trouble by helping us convince your father.”

Minjoo nods at your words. It seems like we won’t have any trouble convincing the President tomorrow.

“I’ll sleep later though. I still need to read the rest of the book the Council gave me.”

“Oh, no, no, no, you are going to sleep, Cupcake,” you insist.

“But—”

“Either you go to sleep now or I’m going to kiss you again, Sugarpuff.” An eyebrow raised at her. Minjoo only stubbornly frowns in defiance.

“I still need to learn more about the situation.”

“And you can do that tomorrow.”

“But—”

Smoothly, instantaneously, you slide a finger against her lips. Your other hand resting on her shoulder. You are on your knees, hovering above Minjoo. A commanding look in your eyes and she stops breathing. Frozen still by your actions.

“Sleep, Cupcake.”

“Chaewon, I—”

You cup her face and kiss one of her eyes.

In an instant, she turns limp in your arms. You wonder if she’ll get angry once she wakes up. After all, you did just cast a sleeping spell on her.

With ease, you carry her into the bedroom and tuck her in. Minjoo’s face is weary. The poor woman has gone through a lot within the span of just a few hours. She needs her rest and she is going to get her rest. You’ll make sure no one disturbs her until she at least gets an eight-hour sleep.

“Sleep tight, Honeybun.”

Turning off the lights, you leave her room quietly.

(

“Cha—Ishtar!” She exclaims the moment she sees you.

“Princess,” you greet her back. “slept well, Cupcake?”

She nods enthusiastically. Wait, she’s not mad?

“That was actually one of the best sleep I had in a while!” She holds both of your hands tightly. A weird glint in her eyes. “Can you teach me what you did last night? I know it was a spell and—”

“You can’t cast that spell to yourself, Honey.” Your smile falters. This is… unusual to say the least. Isn’t she suppose to be angry that you forcefully made her sleep? You didn’t expect her to be so gung-ho about this. Maybe you should take her to the infirmary after the negotiations with the President.

“Then do it again for me tonight!”

“Um, I’m not sure if that’s healthy for your body—”

“Then every two nights?”

“Uh…”

“Three?” At this point, she’s kind of begging you for it and you know you have to refuse. Taking sleeping pills every night isn’t good for one’s body and so is using the sleeping spell over. To your horror, however, you can just feel your resolve crumbling the longer you look at her.

Those eyes… Those silver eyes!

“Please? Ishtar?”

…Agh!

“Fine, but only twice a week and no more than that!” You are _weak_. The weakest of them all. Special Operative Kim Chaewon my ass! You couldn’t even resist the president’s daughter.

Sigh. It should be fine. She’s only staying here for a while anyway. Once the negotiations are done, she’ll have to go back to the palace. However, that is the best-case scenario. There might be a possibility that it won’t be safe for her there. It’s only very slight though.

“Yes!” She makes a small pump with her fist. And then Minjoo holds both of your hands tightly again. “Ah, don’t worry. You won’t be doing this for free. I’ll make sure to pay you.”

“With what exactly?” An eyebrow raised. “I’m not exactly interested in money.”

“Um, then what are you interested in?”

You think about it.

Let’s be honest here, what you’re interested in is kissing her again because, honestly, you’re kinda really, really attracted to her. But despite your previous actions, making kissing a payment feels… dirty. Like you’re forcing her to do it with you which you are _not_ interested in. So, with that in mind, what can be used as payment instead?

“There’s a lot I’m interested in but I’m not sure if you can give it to me. Just buy me lunch or give me a snack or something. I don’t know,” you tell her honestly. “You don’t really have to pay me, Cupcake.”

Minjoo pouts.

“It feels wrong to be on the receiving end all the time though,” she reasons. “Not just about the sleeping spell, but I want to repay you for everything you did last night too.”

“Even though I messed with you constantly?” A smirk appears on your face and she rolls her eyes.

“As much as you were annoying, you also kept me safe from the Thalia spies and you checked on how I was doing too. I should at least thank you for that.” Minjoo gives you a smile and, _ahem_ , good thing you’re an expert at controlling your emotions.

“I’m just doing my job, Cupcake. And like I said earlier, just give me a piece of candy and we can call it even.” Your smile changes from a smirk to a more genuine one. “I prefer mint candy by the way.”

“But that feels unfair.”

“It sounds fair enough for me, Sunshine.” Patting her shoulder, you slowly walk away from her. “I have to prepare for another mission soon. I’ll see you later, Sweetheart.”

You wink.

“Ishtar, wait—”

“Remember, Cupcake! I like mint candy!”

)

//

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think about it in the comments below! :D


End file.
